Stories x and x Treasures
by Henryk
Summary: How did Kite spent his last moments against the Royal Guard Neferpitou? His last words? His last fight as human? This is how I adventured myself to imagine the answers to those questions. (Spoilers for the Chimera Ant arc and the 13th Chairman Election arc)


**Note: This is an ENGLISH translated version from ****_Historia Tesoros _****published by myself on this very website and on tumblr under the silent-waltz url. Only to prevent any misunderstanding.**

**Note 2: As this is a translated version from my native language (Spanish), it is highly likely grammar, vocabulary, and or structure is wrong, if you spot said mistakes I'd like to know them in order to correct them.**

_Thank you Killua_, Kite felt his chest lighter, as he saw the young Zoldyck running into the woods, carrying an unconscious Gon on his shoulder. Gon's Aura was exploding in an orange burst of blind, pure rage; Killua had to use his full strength to knock him down with a single snap. _Ging, I wouldn't be able to face you ever again if I saw your son dying for an arm a fool lost. I shouldn't have brought you here, Gon, Killua. I'm sorry._

He didn't even try to look to that cold, dead arm, which rolled over into the brushes. He didn't want that that was the last thing he would see. He remembered, and before getting attacked again, he ripped his shirt's sleeve off with his teeth. It hurt, but not more than that bleeding. He tied it up with his free hand around his torso.

Slowly, the blood was flowing through the white silk. Kite felt that warm, wet feeling, running down his waist, appeased by the cold drops that were rattling on his skin.

_I can't waste my Aura on healing the wound; I have to go on like this…_

Before him, a humanoid creature was standing. Three thick fingers, which had the shape of big claws. Like silver waterfalls, short, curly locks fell around its head. From them, little and pointy ears grew, when Kite stared at them, it felt like they were moving. That grayish tail waved from here to there.

_This Chimera Ant's power is incredible_, he thought. _Its _En _must be around sixty meters, no, even larger._

It asked with a carefree, almost childish voice "Who are you?" Kite felt its gaze on him. Those impossible eyes, like two grapes bathed in a scraggy, sad yellow light, with a long, black line that cut it by the half. "Are you strong?" It added.

"You'll see that by yourself." His Mace spinned in his hand smoothly, but it felt off, normally, he would have grabbed the Mace with his other hand, and then he'd start the fight. The Chimera Ant stared at the dead arm in the ground, the rain made it harder to see. For Kite, that is.

"Then, I guess you're not" Its tone sounded like it was disappointed. "But, here I am, so…"

A pale lightning was all Kite could see beneath his eyes. The Hunter swung his Mace downwards, and the Ant's hands were stopped, the clash surprised him, as his feet slipped. His blue hat fell, and the white hair fell on his back, it got soaked in a matter of seconds.

_Damn… It _is_ strong, I thought that it was pure coincidence it took my arm off, but seems like that's not the case at all_, he backed off to check on his bandage, it was still tied.

"Who are you?" asked the Hunter.

"No. No."

"Eh?" Kite put up his guard.

"If you don't tell me first, won't tell you." _Maybe, if I just tell him my name_…

"My name is Kite. I'm a Contract Hunter."

"Hunter…? What's that? Can I eat it?

"Now, tell me your name," Kite wasn't in the mood to lose a single second, his wound started to itch and smell. _I smell like dead… _He thought, the rain slowly washed the scent away.

"Well, well," said. "My name is Neferpitou. I'm one of the King's Royal Guard."

_What…?! Royal Guard?! Are you…?_ Kite learnt to control his face's muscles, he knew how to not show any bit of surprise, fear, nothing. He should at least show he was not startled.

"Is the King born already?"

"No. But first you answer me, what a Hun… Oh" – It slightly smiled at its own foolishness.

_Fucking bugs…_ Kite spit, he didn't notice that a bit of blood went between his spit. _If this thing is a Royal Guard, there may be even more. And if they are _this_ strong…_

Kite had to get out of there with his tongue attached to his head… He didn't even want to think about it, how much blood would drip from the Chimera Ants' claws if...

"Hey, the weapon's gone already, you moron!" The Crazy Clown appeared out of thin air, with his annoying voice. The Mace in Kite's hand was indeed gone.

"I know, you stupid clown. If you throw a bad number, I'm gonna make you swallow my hat…" In that moment, he realized he lost it. After mumbling something, he spread his fluid, calm Aura.

"Oh. You don't seem _that_ weak" stated Neferpitou, intrigued.

"Come on, **_Crazy Slot_**!

"Let'see, let'see…!" The numbers quickly spinned in the Clown's big mouth, then it stopped.

"_One...? That's not even a weapon, but… That might be helpful, actually_."

Neferpitou seemed impatient. "So, that's all?"

"No," Kite answered quickly. "This will be enough." His legs were firm on the ground, and his only one arm was covering his abdomen.

"Interesting, interesting…" The Chimera Ant crouched, and jumped to face the Hunter head-on with a strong meow.

His eyes got accustomed to its movements, the blows were unbelievably fast, but they barely scratched his clothes. Kite parried out some of the attacks with his only one arm, and the rest were dodged by quickly moving his feet, from here, to there. Neferpitou ended up jumping on him, steppin back, Kite took the Ant's arm, which was directly aiming to his throat. Neferpitou felt like it was floating on the air for several seconds.

Kite's bony knees plunged their way in its back, and made the Ant eat dirt in the ground. The Hunter was wise and stepped back, he couldn't be confident. Once again, his experience saved his head again: just as he hit the ground, a silver thunder flew through the air, and a second lightning made Kite's chest cry blood.

_Ah. Shit…_ Kite slightly gritted his teeth out of the pain; Neferpitou wasn't able to notice it. _It still hasn't got any experience, and yet his strength is absurd._ He couldn't do another thing than remembering those years he spent training with, arguably, the best Hunter in the whole world. _Ging… I'm so glad I met you._

That indomitable hair wrapped in some kind of orange turban. He started to remember it, when that man was the only one who trusted him.

"Why would I trust you?" said Kite.

"Good question. Indeed, you don't really have to. After all, you just pick pocketed me, give that back" The kid, arrogant, refused to do so, but the man didn't seem to care that much.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that… Damn, you make very good questions!"

"Screw you, stupid old man!

"Yeah, that's what you always say," Kite was leaving, but then, he stopped. "It doesn't matter what people got to say, you don't care unless it's useful to you."

He turned, facing the Hunter again. "What the hell do you know?! You don't even know me!

"No, but I can clearly see it. You're impatient, because everyone's been impatient with you, and nobody ever gave a damn about what you had to say."

"Hey, old man, you think I was born yesterday? Nobody gives a damn about what nobody says!

"…I _do_ give a damn. Stories are unique treasures. They're more precious and valuable when years pass. And, unlike other treasures, stories can't rust, and you can't sell them. They're immortal, and pure."

"That's not true."

"Why?"

"They are not pure…"

"You've got that right. Some people fake treasures, since they think its price is in how it shines, or how much you can sell it for… A treasure is as valuable as it was hard to find it," Ging offered him his hand to that little kid with silver locks. The water ran down his cheek, and the fake treasures came to his mind. That black luster gold, those rotten diamonds, blood painted rubies. "Tell me kid, don't you want to go and find a treasure?"

"Finding a treasure? But, I…"

"Oh, come on! It's pretty easy! I'm seeing one right now… What's your name?"

"K-Kite…"

"Good name for a treasure."

"Eh?"

"However, usually, a treasure doesn't know it is a treasure, and it's surrounded by traps for those who are not worthy of it. What do you think? Did I pass?"

The memory got dissolved in a gray and green cloud, Kite was dodging a furious blow from the Chimera Ant, who stopped right on its foot, crouched. Neferpitou's silhouette looked odd, it was fading away.

_I'm falling… Unconscious_. The wound felt itchy again. His breathing was agitated, his legs were shaking.

He barely saw those sharp claws cut through the air, he throw his hand and reached the hand that was about to taste his neck. That was it.

Lifted his long legs, and after rocking the Ant's hardened skin, his knees fell down. That was it.

He let go of its arm, and went straight forward to that dead, yellow light. His heart, his soul, all of it went into that last breath, into that last punch. But his fingers barely grazed the Royal Guard's pale face. That was it.

He thought he was falling, the ground was closer. Those grape-like eyes came closer, and closer, until they were right in front of his. Beyond that waving silver tail, he saw those stupid legs falling over a weak, cold arm.

_Look at the treasure you found, Ging… Look, it's getting all rotten by now, and, worst of all, I feel scared. Why? _A held-back tear cooled down his face. _Your one and only treasure… It's alive. Gon is still alive. At least, let me see you again knowing that I saved that fool._

He hit the ground; those purple and yellow spheres looked at him, full of joy and happiness.

_Smile all you want as long as you can, freaking bug. You damn son of a bitch… No matter where you send me, you won't kill me. YOU WON'T KILL ME!_

A last, bloody growl rumbled through his throat. He let himself to be caressed by the Death's cold hands.

"Let go" said "Let go, you idiot. I'm not dead, I'm waiting…"

The flames arise from his forehead. The pale grips of the Death were burning; his hair danced with the fire, and it was born again. All of the swans but one flew off, with his feathers on fire, and got caught by her.

She embraced it against her chest, and her whole body was set in fire. Her eyes made the Death shake in fear.

"Like hell I'm gonna die… Wait for me, Gon. Wait for me, Ging."


End file.
